fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Foster Keefe!!
By: Ihasgreatgrammer Sokeefe fan fic!!!! So I've already written one, and it kinda sucked *laughes awkwardy* but this is my SECOND attempt that HOPEFULLY a will work out! Chapter one! (Whether or not there’s only one chapter remains to be seen ��) “Wait a second,I think I forgot something...” Sophie slowed to a stop as she dug through her midterm homework. It was bad enough that her trust exercises with Fitz had doubled, leaving no time for school work. But now she’d been ”happily” surprised with the fact that her homework had doubled. Stupid Alchemy. Sandor sighed, ”All right, let’s hurry though, Edaline made me promise that I would get you home quickly.” Sophie opened her mouth to ask why Edaline would want that, but she was interrupted by Grizel, who walked up and drapped an arm around Sandor, “We still on for tonight?” She whispered with a slightly flirty toss of her hair. Sandors cheeks blushed slightly, “Yeah, of course...totally,” Grizel laughed and tapped his nose, “You're cute when your nervous. I need to talk to you. Alone.” She eyed Sophie and Fitz, “you two stay put, got it?” She waited until both of them noded before dragging the protesting Sandor away into a corner. “So...” Sophie muttered shyly, avoiding Fitz eyes, “Have any plans for today?” Fitz nodded, smiling slightly, “Yeah, actually. I’m working on something with Linh, I finally got some time since she’s been spending so much time with Wylie.” Sophie pursed her lips, trying not to act annoyed, ”Oh, cool.” “I hope you guys are talking about my dashing looks,” Sophie and Fitz turned to where Keefe was racking his hands through his hair, his handsome features smug and calm. Fitz glared, “Shouldn't you be home with your body guard?” Keefe grinned, “Nah, I got this feeling in my head that told me ‘Foster needs you’ that, and Ro bet ten bucks I couldn’t ditch her.” “You shouldnt be ditching Ro, she’s protecting you.” Sophie said worriedly. She’d found herself becoming more protective over Keefe lately, she even glared at a girl when she asked Sophie if Keefe was single. Keefe smiled, “Don’t worry, I'm basically a wall when it comes to protecting myself.” “Yeah,“ Fitz scoffed, “Sure.” Sophie sighed, glancing at where Sandor and Grizel were quietly chatting, ”They’re going to take forever. Fitz, will you stay here and wait for me while I go grab some school work I forgot? You can tell Sandor if he comes back.” Fitz frowned, “But Sophie, you shouldn’t be walking around alone, something might happen.“ ”Well lucky for her, she won’t be alone,” Keefe said happily, “I’ll make sure she doesn’t do anything that will send her into the Foster Center.“ Sophie sighed, “Okay, let's go.” “So,” Keefe said suspiciously as they wandered through the hall, “I guess I can add spaciness to your description.” Sophie raised her eyebrows, “And what exactly is my description?” Keefe shrugged, “You know, totally-full-out-crazy-Keefe-fan-girl, mysterious, secretly in love with Keefe, oh did I mention...oblivious?” Sophie placed her hands on her hips, “I am not oblivious.” Keefe raised an eyebrow, “Mmhm, keep telling yourself that Foster.” Sophie glared. “Keefe, I’m not as oblivious as you think.” “Oh, really. Then what is this I’m holding?!” Sophie felt her mouth drop open when she realized Keefe had somehow managed to pluck her Imparter from her backpack. She lunged for him and was grateful for her recent growth spurt. She would probably never be taller than Keefe, but she was also up to Keefe's eyes. But Keefe jumped back playfully, laughing as Sophie narrowed her eyes. “It’s okay Foster, not many people are as quick as me.” He said gleefully, his beautiful eyes twinkling. “Huh, I wonder what this is then!” She announced loudly, like she was Sherlock Homes accusing a man of murder. She smirked triumphantly as Keefe stared at Sophie jiggling his cape. He almost looked like a human without it, his dress shoes and loose fitting black pants with his undershirt. His hair was ruffled a bit to. He looked like a blonde Matt Bomer. She screamed playfully as he raced after her, and their laughter seemed to fill the whole school as Sophie desperately tried to get away from Keefe. He was fast though, and in a matter of seconds he was pinning her to the ground. “Ah Ha! Gotcha!” He cried, snatching his cape and draping it over his shoulder. Sophie took the opportunity to wrap her leg around Keefe and turn his body, yanking him underneath her. “Looks like I have you.” Sophie said, blowing some hair from her face as she stared at Keefe. His smile was playful, but his eyes had suddenly morphed into something between serious and flattered. She was suddenly aware of his narrow hips pressing into her, and how she was inches from his face. Her cheeks blushed and her heart switched to humming bird mode as she scrambled off of Keefe and scooted away. He sat up slowly, rubbing his back, “Geeze Foster, if you keep knocking me off of my feet like that I don’t think my poor back can handle it.” She cleared her throat, trying to calm her racing nerves, “You sound like an old grandpa.” Keefe opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of voices. Quiet, urgent voices that did NOT sound friendly. She stood up, and motioned Keefe to follow her as she darted into a classroom. “Who do you think is out here at this time?” Sophie whisper shouted, pulling the door behind Keefe as he hurried behind her. Keefe shrugged, “Maybe Mr. Forkle’s delivering some love notes? I thought I saw him stealing glances at Lady Candace-they’d be a pretty sketchy couple.” Sophie rolled her eyes, pressing her ear on the door as she made out several voices. “Where did they go? They were just here.” A familiar, gruff voice demanded. Her blood ran cold as she recognized the voice. Fintan. “They must of heard us coming, they're probably hiding. I’m sure they’ve gone in an obvious hiding spot.” Keefe grabbed Sophie’s arm, his body shaking as he whispered, “It’s my mom. But I thought she was hanging out with Vespera...” Sophie nodded, wrapping her fingers around Keefe's shaking hand as she leaned in closer. “Well we need to hurry, we don’t know how long it will be before their body guards come looking for them.” Vespera's crisp voice drawled. Keefe backed away, pulling Sophie with him. “What do we do? And why is Vespera and Fintan working together again?” Sophie shook her head, “I don’t know, I’ll try transmitting to Fitz.” Keefe nodded, and creeped to the door, pressing his ear to it as Sophie shut her eyes. Fitz? Can you hear me? Sophie, Fitz replied immediately, Are you okay? Sophie reached for an eyelash. Keefe's mom is here. So are Fintan and Vespera. Fitz response was cut off by Sophie’s scream as the door burst open and Fintan snatched Keefe, stuffing something into his mouth. Keefe managed to kick Fintan away, and ran to Sophie, grabbing her arm as his body started to sway. “Keefe!” She screamed, catching Keefe as he fell and laying him on her lap. She shook his shoulders as his eyelids fluttered shut. Vespera laughed, “Don’t worry, your boyfriends fine, just a little sedated, like you.” Sophie glared and raised her arms, but her inflicting didn’t seem to do anything, her hands shook as she pulled off her gloves, but Fintan has already grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to her feet. No, not again. Sophie kicked, screamed, but it was no use, her mind had suddenly gone blurry, and everything was spinning way to fast. The last thing she saw was Keefe being cradled by lady Gisela. Then everything went black. Ta da! The first chapter!!!! I hope you liked it!!! I’m not sure if I should continue...but I really liked writing this!!!! This is my second chapter! Just so you know the second chapter in my writing is never as good as the first, so just be prepared!!!!! (P.S I’m in the middle of ceramics at school with nothing to do cause I’ve done everything. Sigh.) Sophie woke to the sound of laughter. Deep, threatening laughter that chilled her already freezing body as she forced open her crusted, dry eyes. Everything was blurry, but she could barely make out the bare white walls and stark white lights above her. “Have a nice beauty sleep?” Sophie scrambled to a crouch, and forced her eyes to focus on the tall, slick man looming over her. Fintan. She raised her hands immediately, her gloves were gone but nothing happened. In fact, everything was unusually numb. Even her breathing was sluggish. “Don’t bother,” he told her, noticing Sophie’s outstretched arms, “your powers are temporarily sedated.” “Where am I?” Sophie spat, her voice gravelly and almost unrecognizable. Fintan laughed again, sending goose bumps up Sophie’s arms. “Do you take me for an idiot? Just because I’ve captured you and your talkative little friend doesn’t mean I’m going to tell you my life plans.” Friend? What friend? Sophie racked her mind until she pictured a beautiful blonde boy, sedated, in his mother’s arms. “Keefe,” she gasped, her mind panicking, “Where is he? Is he okay?” “It’s funny how engaged a person can become when someone they love is in danger,” Fintan whispered amusedly, “Love is a weakness Sophie Foster. Remember that.” Sophie felt tears clouding her vision, “Keefe where-“ “Oh relax,” Fintan sighed, “they’re bringing him in now. The sedatatives effected him a little stronger.” With that he left, leaving Sophie shivering in her thin cape, glancing around the quiet, windowless room she sat in. Fitz? Fitz? She transmitted his name until her head hurt, not even Silveny or Mr. Forkle were reachable. She would have to find a way to get her and Keefe our on her own. “And then SHE said, hey duuude, want to go out? I was like no way, your face looks like a Gulon, which I have a lot of expeirence with by the way-“ “Oh shut up.” The door swung open and a tall man carrying Keefe tossed him inside, growling something about break time as he locked the door behind him. “Keefe!” She exclaimed, crawling over to where Keefe sat criss crossed with a strange expression like a flower from the ground had jumped up and slapped him. “Heeey Foster,” Keefe drawled as Sophie strangled him with a hug. Sophie grabbed his dropped shoulders so she was looking into his dazed face, “Are you okay? What happened, do you remember anything?” “You mean besides the fact that these guys won’t give me food? Nope, nope, nope. Stupid people wouldn’t even offer me a Ripplefluff...I like Ripplefluffs...” Sophie frowned. They said the sedatives had effected him more, but this was WEIRD. “We need to find a way to get out of here,” Sophie muttered, pulling Keefe to his feet, “did you see any exits or any way out?” Keefe nodded, “You bet ya. Lots and lots and lots. Hey, do you think sand is called sand because it’s in between the sea and land? Or were they just being stupid like, yeah, what’s a weird word we can call dirt by water that rhymes with hand?” Sophie rubbed her temples. “Try to focus Keefe. What did you see?” In any other situation it would be funny watching Keefe attempt to concentrate, furrowing his eyebrows and squinting his eyes. But luckily the thinking seemed to sober him up partially, “Uh...well I was in a hallway and there were a lot of doors. It sounded like there were people in them, talking really loudly. There was a glass door and I could see a big tree and...” he bit his lip, rubbing his head as he shriveled to a crouch. Sophie leaned down, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as she helped him up, “Okay, we just need to find a way out of this door so we can-“ she trailed off as Keefe started to sing nursery rhymes. Besides the fact that Keefe's singing voice was surprisingly good and it was actually kind of adorable watching him sing about sheep, she guided him to the corner of the room and sat him down. She walked back to the door, and faced it with her chin held up high. Sure, Fintain had said her abilities had been numbed, but who said she couldn’t wake her senses up? She could do this, she was the Moonlark. She shut her eyes, balling her fists. Her body shook with all the adrenaline that coarsed through her veins as she focused on the door, digging deep into her mind. She pictured all the times she’d done anything with her abilities, letting the feeling of power fill up her body until a flashing light of power erupted through her fingertips, turning everything black. “Foster! Yo, Foster! Are you okay?” Sophie’s eyes fluttered open. She hadn’t even remembered passing out yet here she was on the ground, with Keefe leaning over her with his beautiful wide eyes. She’d thought Fitz's eyes were attractive, but Keefe's eyes were just so bright and full of light, and he had long dark eyelashes that matched the slight shadows of where his cheekbones were more prominent than they had been before. He’d gotten more slender lately, his childhood softness already fading away, and for some reason she itched to rest her hand on his chest where slight muscles had began developing and...what the HECK was she doing? She and Keefe were captive and all she could think of was how much hotter Keefe had gotten? Oh no. She did NOT just think that. She pushed Keefe off of her and gagged loudly in her mind. “What happened?” She asked, purposely looking at the ceiling to avoid eye contact. Keefe laughed, “No idea, but it was AWESOME. One second you were just like staring at the door like it had just killed your cousin and then BOOM.” He made an explosive sound, “the door exploded and it was really cool and I thought you looked cute while you were doing it and-wait, did I just say that out loud?” Sophie ignored the last sentence and stared as she realized Keefe was right. Where large metal doors had once stood, now there was only charred debris. It was also considerably hotter in the cell, and she realized it was because there was sunlight out where the doorway led into a dark shadowy hallway. “Good job, I was wondering if you’d ever get out.” A sudden voice blared from the hallway. Vespera. Her voice was so much more crisp and scratchy then it had been before, and it made the hairs on Sophie's back fly straight up. “What’s going on?” Sophie called, her voice surprisingly steady as she let Keefe take her hand. Vespera laughed, “Oh its simple, really. See pretty boys mother just keeps rambling on and ON of how you two are such...” she paused, then spoke sourly, like it disgusted her to say it, “Valuable assets. So in order to see how valuable you are, I’ve decided to set a little test to see how capable and valuable you two really are. See if you get out alive. I was wrong. You two are valuable. But if you die like I suspect you will, I won’t have to worry.” Keefe leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Okay, maybe it’s just because I’m high on some sort of drug but that made no sense.” Sophie nodded in agreement, ”I don’t understand!” She called. Vespera laughed again, “You will be put through a series of tests, all you need to know is to survive, you begin NOW.” Keefe sighed, “Really. still no Ripplefluffs?” CHAPTER THREE! Sorry, I know I haven’t updated in...well, FOREVER. But I finally got some time to work on this *is currently hiding from brothers* I hope you enjoy! ”So...are we going, or what?” Sophie stopped pacing, and turned to face Keefe, looking at her with a half concerned, half amused look. She blinked, realizing she’d been tugging on one of her eyelashes. “What do you mean?” “Well, we’re not just gong to stand here forever, are we?” Sophie frowned, “No, but I dont want to play her game. This is all this is to her, Keefe. A game. I’m tired of following her plan. We need to find another way out.” Keefe was quiet for a few moments, then gasping he grabbed Sophie’s arm. “Uh, Foster? As proud as I am of your sudden defiance of evil mood, we should probably get out of here.“ “Why?” Sophie began, but as she followed Keefes eyes to the wall, she understood. “Calm down, Foster,” Keefe tried with a light laugh as Sophie screamed and hid behind him. “They may be deadly poisonous and one of the most dangerous insects in the world, but there's only like...five! No, six...seven...eight...” Sophie hit Keefe‘s arm lightly, slowly pulling him along with her into the doorway and into a tight, narrow hallway. It’s only source of light was one simple window at the top of the arched ceiling, yet the giant wasp-like bugs looking over at them with their enormous pinchers and spear like claws were perfectly visible. “Think I should try and pet one?” Keefe whispered as they both began to slowly, cautiously make their way down the hallway. “How in the world would that ever be a good idea?” Sophie hissed. Keefe shrugged, then sucked in a breath as one of the insects twitched. “I don’t know. I’ve seen human movies where they just walk up to the monsters and go like ‘hey deadly beast, wanna be BFF's?‘ then they give the monsters food and the monsters are like ‘yeah, sure. I’ll abandon my natural instincts to eat you all-“ “Stop talking!” Sophie practically strangled Keefe's arm as they both ran into something solid behind them. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ship Fanfic Category:Sokeefe